Titan o Humana?
by BloddyAlice
Summary: " " Es una chica que vive fuera de las murallas, rodeada de titanes, un día se encuentra con la tropa de reconocimiento, y para su sorpresa, ellos la están buscando, ella no confía en los humanos, ya que sabe que son ellos lo que matan a los titanes, pero en este caso tendrá que aprender a hacerlo, y decidir si esta del lado de los titanes o de la humanidad... (Eren x Lectora)
1. Chapter 1

Hace muchos años, escuchaba cosas que no debía escuchar, veía cosas que no debía ver, e hicieron conmigo algo que no creí que harían, hasta donde creen que es capaz de llegar una persona... un padre para realizar sus ideales? no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo si alguna vez tuve un hogar o una familia, mis recuerdos son borrosos... Duele... Duele recordar, que se siente estar rodeado de titanes? yo lo sé, que se siente vivir con ellos? yo lo sé, tenerle miedo? nunca, son mi familia, soy una de ellos, qué si soy humana? tal vez si, tal vez no, ya no recuerdo lo que soy, hace mucho que deje de vivir en la comodidad de los humanos, soy un titán? tal vez, soy humana? tal vez, o tal vez soy ambos, lo único que recuerdo perfectamente es que me llamo "_" y esta es mi historia... No, esta es mi vida...


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

-¡Corre! ¡Sal de aquí!-

P-Pero ...

-¡SOLO VETE!- escuche que grito alguien... no puedo ver su rostro, pero... tiene miedo, alguien la atrapa, miro mis manos, ¿Estoy temblando?, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y comienzo a correr tan rápido como puedo, alguien me persigue... y me atrapa, escucho un golpe, alguien me está cargando, me siento casi inconsciente, sin fuerzas... siento como bruscamente me sientan y atan mis manos, el suelo esta frio.. Hay alguien acostado encima de una mesa, una mujer, trato de levantarme para ver quién es, mis ojos se abren al verla, golpes en todo su cuerpo, sangre saliendo de sus heridas, un rostro casi desfigurado, a duras penas levanta su mano posándola en mi mejilla, mueve sus labios pero no escucho lo que dice, su mano cae, ella muere... alguien está detrás de mí, coloca sus grandes manos en mis hombros

-Su cuerpo no pudo soportar el experimento- escuche la voz de la persona a mis espaldas, estoy temblando nuevamente, paralizada por el miedo

-¡TANTOS ESFUERZOS Y SACRIFICIOS! ¿¡Y ASI ES COMO TERMINA!?- grita enojado

-Pero... Aún tengo una oportunidad más...- bruscamente me toma y me acuesta en una mesa, trato de liberarme pero ata mis brazos, no logro ver su rostro, pero puedo ver esa sonrisa retorcida que tiene, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas ¿Por qué llora?, tiene una jeringa en la mano, y lentamente la acerca a mi brazo

-Calma ... Papá promete que los Dolera ...- dados con esa sonrisa que tanto Miedo me estaba dando, en mi inyecta un líquido en ella Cuale Sé que usted es, mis ojos se dilatan, mi brazo de inicio de la quema, Comienzo a sentir dolor en todo mi Cuerpo, trató de gritar, pero algo cubrió mi boca, tratando de zafarme Salir y por lo tanto Esfuerzos pero la mayoría eran inútiles, Mi Cuerpo pararse en todo esto, mi mente tampoco, apoyó la opinión de si mi ... Borrosa regresó hasta que todo volvió completamente negro ...

-Mis ojos se abren lentamente pero no siento nada, solo siento como alguien me carga de nuevo, mi cuerpo está cansado, no responde...

-Siempre supe que serias inútil- escucho la voz de la persona que me carga, a pesar de eso, la escucho débil y alejada mientras hace eco en mi cabeza

-Nunca pensé en ser padre, pero luego tu madre dijo que estaba embarazada, a pesar de que sonreí, en el fondo estaba enojado, no tenía tiempo para cuidar un niño, pero... Tuviste que aparecer tú!- dijo enojado, siento como nos elevamos, escucho como si algo expulsara gas, escucho el sonido de unos engranajes, pude visualizar donde estábamos, lejos... muy lejos de casa, arriba de la muralla, puedo ver el exterior del otro lado, ahí es a donde nos dirigimos, transcurrieron unos minutos que para mí fueron eternos, estábamos en el exterior... alejados de las murallas...

-Si no sirves como hija, al menos puedes servir de comida para ellos...- dice seriamente mientras me arroja bruscamente, veo como se aleja, dejando mi cuerpo casi muerto abandonado... veo su perfil, dice algo, pero no lo escucho, luego se fue de ahí, tan pronto como dejo de visualizarlo miro al cielo

-Las estrellas son realmente bellas...- siento unos temblores, y cada vez se hacen más fuertes, logro distinguir el sonido, son pisadas... ellos vendrían, y sabía lo que eso significada, no podía levantarme, mi cuerpo no respondía, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, sin embargo... ¿Por qué sonrió?... Veo a los titanes cerca de donde estoy, pero no siento miedo, ellos se acercan y mira hacia donde estoy, solo hacían eso... mirarme... uno de ellos se inclinó y estiro su brazo para tomarme, en ese momento creí que me comería, pero no lo hizo, solo me miro como antes, me acerco a su rostro, solo soltó un leve gruñido... luego me poso arriba de su hombro... estaba sorprendida, ¿No me comerían? ¿Por qué?... ellos solo comenzaron a caminar mientras me llevaban consigo... me aferre a mis piernas mientras me acurrucaba junto a su cuello, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro junto con algunos sollozos

-Mamá... Estoy en casa...-

-.

-.

-.

-Te levantaste mientras abrías los ojos de golpe, llevaste tu mano hasta tu frente mientras soltabas un suspiro, otra vez el mismo sueño, hace años que lo tienes, pero no sabes por qué, te encontrabas en la gran rama de un árbol, ahí era donde dormías, miraste hacia arriba y pudiste visualizar los rayos de sol escabulléndose entre las hojas de los altos árboles, te pusiste de pie dejando ver tu cuerpo completamente descubierto, comenzaste a saltar de árbol en árbol con mucha agilidad mientras buscabas algo de comer, pudiste visualizar un árbol con algunas manzanas, rápidamente saltaste hacia el tomando dos de ellas, era muy extraño encontrar arboles con fruta, los veías muy poco, así que a veces se te dificultaba conseguir algo que pudieras comer, te sentaste debajo del manzano mientras comenzabas a comer, luego de un rato sentiste unas pisadas, te levantaste al ver a un titán cerca de ti, tomaste unas cuantas manzanas del árbol y luego saltaste hasta quedar en el hombro del titán, este comenzó a caminar, paso un tiempo hasta que comenzaste a notar algo extraño, varios titanes se estaban dirigiendo a un mismo lugar

-¡Recuerden! ¡Luego de separarnos debemos buscar a la chica! ¿¡Entendido!?- dijo una mujer con anteojos

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al unísono, iban cabalgando a mucha velocidad, pudiste visualizar a un grupo no muy grande de personas, todos iban con el mismo uniforme, tu mirada se volvió de enojo al verlos, viste como un titán se acercó demasiado a ellos, claramente notaste la intención de uno de ellos para matarlo, en ese momento te pusiste de pie y saltaste del hombro del titán, pudiste llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para darle una patada en el estómago a esa persona, haciendo que cayera, también ibas a caer pero aterrizaste en el titán que estaba debajo de ti

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- dijo el chico al que acababas de derribar, todos miraron hacia dónde estabas, se sorprendieron al verte, les lanzaste un fuerte grito para luego volver a saltar, lograste caer en uno de los caballos, la persona que estaba ahí te miro sorprendido, era un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules, con gran fuerza fuiste capaz de derribarlo, tomaste control del caballo y comenzaste a alejarte de ahí

-¡Armin! ¿¡Estas bien!?- escuchaste que dijo un chico, pero no viste cuál de todos era, varios titanes comenzaron a llegar, estaba claro de porque era, uno de ellos iba tras de ti, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerte algún daño, pero claro, los demás no lo sabían

-¿¡Se la comerá!?- exclamo la voz de una chica

-¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Mikasa!- llamo la mujer de anteojos, la peli negra asintió y cabalgo mas rápido, se acercó al titán y con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras 3D se impulsó para alcanzar la nunca del titán, tan rápido como pudiste diste vuelta a tu caballo y con un increíble impulso saltaste, la peli negra aun iba en viaje, así que no estaba muy alto, por lo que pudiste alcanzarla y darle una fuerte patada por las costillas, haciendo que callera y diera algunas vueltas en la tierra

-¿¡Que!?- fue lo único que pudo decir

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica!? ¿¡Acaso está tratando de defender a los titanes!?- grito enojado un chico

-¡Debemos atraparla!- dijo decidido un chico de cabellos castaños mientras aceleraba el paso

-¡Espera¡ ¡Eren!- le grito el chico rubio, pero este no hizo caso, siguió cabalgando lo más rápido que podía en tu dirección, comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque, ya tenías algo de ventaja, comenzaste a trepar y a saltar de árbol en árbol, cuando de esto se trataba eras realmente rápida, así que ya los estabas comenzando a perder

-¡No escaparas tan fácil!- dijo el chico, el cual con ayuda de los arboles pudo usar su equipo de maniobras 3D, ahora él tenía más ventaja, se impulsaba rápidamente, te estaba alcanzando, mientras volvías a saltar ibas a lanzar un fuerte grito, pero el chico rápidamente se impulsó hacia ti, cubriendo tu boca y atrapándote, te sujeto fuertemente y aterrizaron en una gran rama, lo golpeabas y aruñabas, mientras soltabas varios gruñidos para que te soltara

-Suéltame de una maldita vez!- dijiste enojada mientras tratabas de apartarte

-He? Hablas?- dijo el algo atónito al escucharte, en ese instante lo empujaste obligándolo a que te soltara, te balanceaste un poco, pero luego recobraste la postura, quedando con el chico frente a frente, tú lo mirabas seria, mientras que él te miraba algo sorprendido, en ese momento viste como un color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al parecer no había notado tu cuerpo descubierto hasta ahora

-¿¡Que tanto me miras!?- gritaste enojada, no te agradaba, ningún humano te agradaba, te diste la vuelta dándole la espalda, una briza comenzó a hacerse presente, tu piel se erizo a causa del frio, estabas a punto de irte hasta que sentiste algo sobre tus hombros, algo tibio, volteaste y era el chico de cabellos castaños, te había colocado su capa verde

-Tómala, debes cubrirte con algo- dijo, tu solo miraste con algo de desconfianza esos ojos verdes que tanto te miraban

-¿Podrías venir conmigo? prometo no hacerte nada- dijo tranquilamente tratando de que no te fueras, no respondiste nada

-Soy Eren- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia ti

-E...ren- dijiste con un tono de voz bajo

-Exacto, ¿y tú?. ¿Quién eres?- pregunto sonriéndote, en ese pequeño instante no sentiste la desconfianza de hace un momento, todo lo contrario, tímidamente extendiste tu mano

-Soy...

-¡Bien Eren! ¡La atrapaste! ¡Ahora tráela con nosotros para llevarla!- grito una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos desde abajo del árbol

-¿¡Que!?- dijiste enojada mirando a Eren, no quisiste darle tiempo de hablar así que rápidamente corriste y comenzaste a saltar por los árboles para que no te atraparan

-¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo!- dijo uno de los que está a caballo mientras comenzaban a perseguirte de nuevo

-¡Esta vez si la atraparemos! ¡Sasha, ven conmigo!- la nombrada asintió y comenzó a usar su equipo de maniobras 3D

-Exactamente que aremos Jean?- pregunto la castaña

-Cada uno ira a un lado y la sujetaremos por los brazos- Sasha solo respondió con un ¡Ok! ambos estaban cerca de ti, tratabas de ir mas rápido pero no podías, sentías como tus piernas comenzaban a doler, te detuviste unos segundos para tomar nuevamente impulso y saltar más lejos pero mientras ibas en el aire Sasha y Jean te alcanzaron y te sujetaron de ambos brazos atrapándote finalmente, pero no te dejarías capturar así de fácil, fuiste capaz de golpear a Jean en la cara con tu pie izquierdo haciendo que te soltara, luego con tu brazo libre tomaste el cabello de Sasha y le diste un rodillazo en el estómago dejándola sin aire y haciendo que te soltara, ambos cayeron, te sostuviste gracias a una rama, comenzaste a balancearte para conseguir impulso y salir de ahí, pero en ese momento alguien se abalanzo hacia ti por detrás sujetándote fuertemente y haciendo que ambos cayeran

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo la persona que te atrapo, volteaste la mirada y viste que habia sido Eren

-¡No queremos hacerte nada malo! ¡Queremos ayudarte!- dijo ya algo histérico, no le creías, no le creerías a un humano, y por qué razón querían ayudarte? qué clase de ayuda te querían dar? no la necesitabas! estabas bien tal y como estabas! trataste de liberarte del agarre de Eren pero en cada intento el solo te sujetaba más fuerte, te quedaste quieta por un momento, miraste a Eren fijamente, al parecer creyó que no escaparías así que aflojo un poco su agarre, pero en ese momento soltaste un fuerte grito, que era más parecido a un gruñido, todos cubrieron sus oídos, luego de unos segundos paraste

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- pregunto Eren algo enojado, en ese momento comenzaron a hacerse presente fuertes temblores, no, pisadas, los titanes estaban corriendo hacia dónde estabas

-¡Maldición!- dijo Eren mientras te tomaba fuertemente por la cintura y te llevaba con él, sentiste un dolor punzante que recorrió todo tu cuerpo, tus ojos se dilataron levemente, no podías moverte, querías hacerlo pero no podías, tu cuerpo no reaccionaba

-¡Bien ya la tengo!- grito Eren mientras iba nuevamente a su caballo contigo

-¡Todos! ¡Vuelvan a la formación, nos retiramos!- Grito Hanji, no perdieron tiempo eh hicieron lo que les dijo, rápidamente todos comenzaron a cabalgar alejándose del alcance de los titanes, uno de ellos extendió su brazo como tratando de agarrar algo, a ti, pero no lo consiguió, viendo cómo te alejabas soltó algo parecido a un gemido suave, todos te miraban, los titanes ya no los perseguían, tú estabas en un estado de shock mirando a la nada con la cabeza baja

-Lo siento... Mamá...- dijiste con un tono de voz bajo, sin embargo eso no evito que los demás escucharan...


End file.
